ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger: Hunter's Handbook by Tyson
Category:Guides What to use? *What to use, bow, Xbows or gun? The answer is, all 3. They have their uses in different situations, and especially at different levels, when a gun would by far out damage the other alternatives till a certain level, which thereafter another weapon takes its place. Here are a few advantages and disadvantages of the trio: Bow *Decent delay, decent damage, and at later levels, the Vali's Bow/Eurytos' Bow prove handy as one of the most efficient weapons for ranger in the game. There is also the Selene's Bow which has range attack and accuracy based on moon phases and can be regarded as the poor's man Eurytos' Bow. *Interesting status effects, such as wind damage, silence and attack down being available later on. (Wind Arrow, Kabura Arrow, Demon Arrow) *Lower levels, provides the most damage compared to xbow until holy bolts, but can still match them very closely. *Optimum distance to stand is around 7-9 feet away from the mob (see: distance for more info). Point-blank range can shave off up to 20 damage without food. *Due to its incredible optimum range, sometimes a Ranger might choose to step back a bit further (over 10 feet) to avoid area of effect TP attack from monsters. Abrasive Tantara, Cursed Sphere and Obfuscate are some examples. Xbows *Low delay, lowest damage. Very effective in party situations, as acid bolts, blind bolts and even bloody bolts make up for the damage that is lacking on the main bulk of the weapon. *Generally a choice for a ranger who does not care about awesome damage numbers, but more for helping the party out with defense -12.5% and a more DoT approach, as hate can be somewhat avoided with the use of holy bolts (additional effects don't add hate!) *After lv67 Othinus' Bow becomes the primary weapon of choice for Xbow. Its high damage and range attack bonus brings xbow average damage close, to if not higher than, bow/gun damage. *Optimum distance to stand is around 5-7 feet away from the mob. Point blank range can shave off at most 10 damage or so, very little changes. I would still recommend not meleeing even with this, though. Gun *Highest delay, highest damage. Very, very powerful at later levels, but seems to be useless pre-50. The ability to access silver bullets and musketeer's gun makes this A LOT more useful, for a small time. *People who want to do OH MY GOD I DID XXXXX DAMAGE!, as its pure-spike damage. The only effect bullets that's available is stun (see: Spartan Bullet), and it is very weak and not worth the delay in normal EXP situations. Saying that, it's the only ammo for ranger's 3 main weapons that offer a stun effect! *Optimum distance to stand is around 4-5 feet away from the mob. Point blank range produces very little differences, if you stand just inside max melee range. Best weapon if you want to add some melee hits in (e.g. you have very cool axes such as Fransisca), but again, guns are not really recommended for EXP mobs. Job Abilities Eagle Eye Shot - Level 1 *This move is one of the best possible instant spike-damage moves you can pull off. It deals a little less than Sidewinder does, and has incredible accuracy (but can still miss!). Recommend NOT using when blinded, and time it carefully as it can pull a lot of hate. *Can pull off a lot of damage in a very short space if used correctly. I.E. Full TP, Sharpshot, Unlimited shot, WS, Barrage, WS, EES, Icarus Wing, WS = ALOT of damage, if everything connects. It's almost like a SAM that used their 2HR. *It is important to note that you can fire off a normal arrow, another ability, or even a weapon skill straight after using this, even before the animation finishes. The delay to do this is the same as every job ability- ~1 second. *on anything that could survive the damage that this scenario shows, you will most likely have extreme amounts of enmity and your sub will matter the most at this moment. --Aryden 20:08, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Sharpshot - Level 1 *This move takes away the distance variable that affects accuracy, and also adds an (unknown) amount to your ranged accuracy. This move generates some hate, but not that much, therefore hate issues don't really need to be considered when using this. *The AF Legs only need to be worn when activating sharpshot for the effect enhancement to work. It is unknown what they actually do, however, but may as well use them, right? *If you don't suffer from accuracy issues, then this ability need not be used as frequently, and just use for those important weapon skills that just have to hit. If your accuracy isn't that great, then using it whenever it's up just before you weapon skill is a good idea. I recommend no matter what the situation is, if you are really going to use this ability, it should be up during a weapon skill! Especially something like Sidewinder! *A typical use of Sharpshot would be something akin to Sharpshot >> unlimited shot >> Sidewinder >> Barrage. Sharpshot is generally reserved for use with barrage and/opr barrage + weaponskill combo. --Aryden 20:35, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Scavenge - Level 10 *Pretty useless in party situations; but nice for if you wish to get some not-so-neat items.. occasionally you'll get the odd item here and there that has use, but it's not very practical. *Actually gains hate, so don't use it when it's not really needed. Hate gain isn't big, but to a hard-hitting ranger, every little bit of hate matters. *let me actually explain here a little better. Scavenge is the Ranger's own version of chocobo digging, or mining, or harvesting or what have you. You will kneel, pop a few stars into the air and you will either find materials for bolts, arrows, firesand or old quivers/bolt cases (ie. free crap ammo, but still free), or you will find nothing. If you are woodworker, this ability will help you out over the long run. The odd piece of lumber, bolt head, arrow head etc has come in handy when making my ammo on sundays. Use it when you can, wear the Hunter's socks for a bonus, and see what you get in outside (NON-City) areas. If anything, it's free stuff you can NPC to help with the ammo costs. *additionally you will have to use this skill for obtaining your Hunter's Beret. --Aryden 20:40, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Camouflage - Level 20 *Also, another not-so-useful skill. Basically being the same as invisible, it's nice if you're lacking the spell or whatnot and wish to get around that naughty 1 mob standing in your way. *Does not last very long, usually wears off within the first 10 seconds. Can be extended further with AF, but still not very practical if you can invisible by other means. *Does nothing regarding eliminating hate and gives around the same hate as scavenge I reckon. Barrage - Level 30 *This JA makes you fire multiple shots off at an enemy at once, giving you the potential to get a lot of tp back. (TP rate is the same as a normal shot x number of shots hit.) *Generates A LOT of hate, possibly equal to that of half or more of a provoke, upon preparing the JA. Upon firing, depending on the amount hit, adds up to a lot of potential hate problems. *Because of the enmity problems associated with this ability, I advise not to use unless the mob will surely die. A good technique I use is Sharpshot - Unlimited shot - WS - Barrage - (If full hits) another shot - WS. Obviously, this is insane on the hate scale, and you WILL die if you are unlucky, and if the mob doesn't die very fast by that point! *A different strategy, most effective if you don't have all mighty survival skills or a PLD tank with solid hate keeping abilities, is to use Barrage IF you miss your weapon skill. *Always use sharpshot with barrage, otherwise, you will probably miss your first hit, which means a complete waste of the ability! *Practice makes perfect. Figure the right times to use this. With a Paladin tank, you can use this more freely, but still, I hardly use it unless I need to. Most frequent use is if missing a WS to make up for the loss. The reason I wouldn't recommend this with any other tank is because PLD has a heck of a lot more hate-giving skills, and with the spam of this, that tank will need it! *Does NOT stack with Unlimited Shot OR Weapon Skills. Use unlimited shot and barrage separately, otherwise the one most recently used will overwrite it. *more explanation- Barrage when activated, generates enmity equivalent to 1/3 of provoke (1 CE, 600 VE) according to Kanican's enmity table. Barrage is all about the tp gain for your next weaponskill onc eyou have slugshot/sidewinder. Prior to that, its more of a damage dealing 5 minute ability. Son in saying, it is more beneficial to macro in your full +racc set so that you have the best chance of landing all of your shots. Shadowbind - Level 40 *VERY, VERY HANDY. It is Ranger's claim method, as well as an un-resistible bind (Unless the mob can resist it completely, then it will have no effect). The Bind is broken with just a single hit, therefore, you might want to have anyone fighting the mob disengage, and use it sparingly. *you will use this to save your tail throughout your career, in the endgame scene, you will often use it on HNM's/Gods that will use Hundred fists style 2 hours and what not for an added safety factor. Mobs in dynamis can and will resists this ability on a regular basis. Also Shadowbind generates 1 CE and 800 VE (Volatile Enmity) so be forewarned, you will make mobs unhappy with you. --Aryden 20:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Velocity Shot - Level 45 *This is a new ability added in an update a while ago now. It is, by far, the best ranger ability. It pretty much Hasso for the ranger, and should be used 100% of the time. The speed and attack increase are not fully understood at this time, but it doesn't matter; the increase is noticeable. The recast is 5 minutes, but it lasts for 5 mins, so it CAN be up 100% of the time! *USE IT! Nothing more. *15% reduction in ranged attack delay, 15% increase in ranged attack damage. --Aryden 20:55, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Unlimited Shot - Level 51 *Nice when you want to save ammo. Very handy if you have something like the Gold Musketeer's Bolt or Patriarch Protector's Arrow, where it costs a heck of a lot of CP (32,000) for only one... you'd want to save that! *Does NOT stack with Barrage. Stacks with Weapon Skills. Flashy Shot - Merit *Stacks with weapon skills. *Useful if you want to go all out, or want to finish the mob off. It ignores the level differences between you and the mob, which gives a pretty decent increase in damage. *Be careful of not getting killed, this will definitely nail you hate unless someone else has done something amazing beforehand, or after. Stealth Shot - Merit *Quite amazing in the fact that it erases a lot of hate and has a decent recast. I don't believe it gives hardly any hate at all using it, as the idea is to erase hate! *Stacks with weapon skills, unsure about abilities (Never tested). *generates 300 VE (Volatile Enmity) 1/6th provoke. Does not have any effect what-so-ever on other job abilities, it is for "your next attack" so make sure that you are standing outside of melee range when using it. Used most often with either sidewinder, or barrage due to the fact that both are huge hate generators. --Aryden 21:02, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Job Traits Accuracy Bonus *This bonus is REALLY helpful, for both melee and (obviously) ranged accuracy. For melee accuracy, it makes ranger's B- skills in Axes and Daggers not a big deal. *Helps with the use of axes or daggers at melee range to gain TP faster, that is if your bow/xbow damage does not suffice too much. (Weaker mobs only. For EXP, you shouldn't be meleeing.) Rapid Shot *THIS IS AWESOME. With lots of rapid shot+, you can practically up your damage by quite a noticeable amount. Of course, it has a lesser effect if you're using a <400 delay weapon. Any more I.E. Gun, then it is very sexy. *This ability makes you shoot without any delay. The delay after shooting and the animation still applied however. *"Occasionally reduces ranged attack delay" you will notice it kick in when you start to draw your weapon, fire, and put your weapon away almost instantly. To reduce the ACTUAL delay, you will want to increase your Snapshot. --Aryden 21:05, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Widescan *Meh, you can say it's good for pulling or camping, but it really isn't. You're better off running around and looking for things than constantly checking widescan for stuff. You may bring it up before killing the mob to locate a new one fast, but most camp places have a lot of mobs close, and you will waste some damage having the menu up some. *All about preference. I personally never used it. Ever. *Any extra information you wish to know about widescan, check out the page for it or this guide. *Widescan is one of the most useful abilities that a ranger has. Whether you are camping Rams in the highlands, or scouting an entire zone for your LS's next SCNM run, you SHOULD use this quite often. I cannot possibly count the amount of times i have entered a zone, started moving towards my destination, opened map >> widescan and voila /ls "insert NM name" is up, come get it". Also, Npcs appear on widescan as well as numerous placeholders for NM's have their own special spot. With Widescan V at level 60, you can for the most part, see entire zones of mobs, depending on zone shape and your location. Generally from the center of the map, you can see everything. This will also help your parties decide on a camp, since you can zone in, scan and see if the people in the area are killing the mobs you would be going for, i have saved alot of running for myself and others this way. --Aryden 21:11, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Resist Poison Add's a small amount of resistance, as well as shorten's the duration of poison effects. Generally not that beneficial. Race? Hume Strengths *Average all around. Nothing special. *Hume Rangers have the ability to swap gear in and out and be very proficient with all weapon choices for Ranger, whether Marksmanship, Archery, or axe/dagger. Weakness *Just your average race. Elvaan Strengths *High STR, good HP, highest MND (for holy bolts) *The Elvaan are a very good, if not the best, choice for ranger. Its high STR means it excels with bows, and its high MND ensures it does the damage with holy bolts with an xbow. Even with gun, what's more irresistible than the way the male guys hold it? *The high HP ensures that you live somewhat longer than others. Although if you're going to get hit for something like 150+, it'll spare you at most 1-2 hits. Too bad you don't have uber defense. Weakness *Lowest AGI, lowest DEX *Have the lowest ranged accuracy base due to lack of AGI, and some loss of DEX means they will have a little less crit hit rate. Fortunately, critical hits suck on ranger attacks. * lowest base agi means also the lowest base slugshot damage of the races. Elvaan are best suited to bows. Tarutaru Strengths *High AGI, cute looking *Taru rangers, having less offensive melee skills, can benefit from pulling somewhat less hate, which is kind of necessary for that teeny tiny HP. Weakness *Lowest MND, lowest STR, and lowest VIT. *In theory, taru could be the worst possible choice for ranger if you base everything on race stats. Lowest mind means low holy bolt damage for xbows, and low str means, generally, a decrease in your standard of damage. *That HP doesn't do you any good either. Better be super careful. Mithra Strengths *Highest AGI and DEX. *High AGI means a greater ranged accuracy, combined with the DEX for a small rise in critical hit rate ensures this further. Weakness *Lower than average STR. *Low VIT when taking hits. Galka Strengths *Greatest HP, decent for everything else. *Pull hate? No problem. That huge HP and better VIT will ensure a somewhat better survival rate. Just remember, though, you are only a ranger.. Weakness *I forget what the lowest stats are for Galka, but generally a nice choice. Support Job? (For more/different approach to subjob selections, check out Ranger: Guide to Races and Subjob Selection) Ninja Evaluation *Often the most selected subjob. Reason being is that, although you sacrifice damage, you gain survivability. You can also gain TP at a slightly faster rate if you're meleeing (for some reason), and enables you to safely pull (if you really have to!). *Recommended sub for ranger, unless you have an outstanding tank. Else this sub is good if you like to go all out rather than hold back. *Dual-wielding daggers i.e. Hawker's Knives proves handy for a very long time. Warrior Evaluation *Best sub for experienced ranger... If you want to either die, or put yourself anywhere close. Of course, the reward is big, big numbers on damage. It is amazing how much more damage you can gain from this sub from berserk, but, sure enough, big bad hate will follow. *Be careful with this. If you can pull well, then it's not a big deal having this sub. But you'll need ninja if you're pulling stuff that runs faster than you, such as raptors. *Because of its higher damage output from using Berserk job ability, the Ranger will most likely pull hate with just normal shooting. With careful planning and uses, it can outmatch any other sub for a Ranger in terms of putting out pure damage. *Having berserk as a 3 min long ability, with a 2 min cool down actually places /war behind /sam in the damage output once you have hasso. Samurai Evaluation *Not the greatest subjob, but has some pluses. Hasso and Seigan are good survival and damage abilities, so you gain, to an extent, both the main subs combined into one. Just less berserk (main attack enhancer)! Meditate should make up for any losses, however, with the patch that makes you stop at 60% tp, it's nothing subbing Ninja and meleeing, for example, could make up for. *Hasso has no effect on single handed weapon. This means the Ranger has to use a 2-Handed weapon such as the Fire Staff. Depending on the level, it may not be ideal. *While the sub job is not generally useful, it can be used some very specific situations. Sometimes a Ranger might run into a situation where the monster die faster than he can gain TP from it. This does not happen often unless the party has very high damage jobs or is using very powerful SC+MB (after lv50). This cause a shift in TP gain making the Ranger having 100% TP or close to 100% at the start of several fights (every 3 fights for example) or at the near end. This cause the Ranger having to hold back from shooting at least 1 WS per fight and significantly reduces his own average damage. Samurai sub allows the Ranger to gain TP faster and adjust this short coming. *ok, been able to go with you on some of this info, but here i have to completely disagree. /sam is one of the best subs for pure DD situations that you can use as a ranger. Hasso, at 75RNG/37SAM provides +5 str and can easily make a difference of 20-50 per hit in damage. Since hasso is a 1 minute ability, with a duration of 5 minutes, it will be up continually, even if you have to seigan/third eye because you pulled hate. TP Gain from /sam can easily put in you the 5 shot slugshot gain range even without +store tp items. Barrage at 75 will generate around 112-120 tp with store tp. Hasso will work with any 2 handed weapon, thus Vulcan's staff + axe grip = +8 str + 5 (hasso) = +13 str for sidewinder. However, This is less useful if you choose to use marksmanship more often. --Aryden 21:24, 1 June 2009 (UTC) *I do not agree with the above statement that 5 Str from Hasso is 'enough'. /War gives +10 rng attack bonus which is close to 4str already. Combine with the fact that /War also gives you +2 Str and +2 Agi more than Sam. So it really comes down to Berserk vs Meditate and Store TP. Kenki 11:37, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Other subs Evaluation *All other subs are not very practical for EXP situations. Some unusual combinations can be useful otherwise. For more info on this, check out my upcoming ballista guide! Stats Strength *A must for bow users mainly. Has some use for marksmanship, as it still contributes to damage (your STR vs. monster's VIT), but bow has an extra modifier for STR on WS. *STR has a greater effect than ranged attack does. It is roughly 3-4 ranged attack to have the same effect that one STR does. See the ranged attack section for a damage calculator for ranged attacks. *If your ranged accuracy is fine, consider using this. If you can replace AGI with this, do so, if your ranged accuracy is fine (remember AGI counts as a form of RACC ). Agility *Agility is mainly equipped to give extra ranged accuracy, although it adds damage to weapon skills. The damage added is very small, compared to other alternatives. Marksmanship weapon skills use this stat more than archery (30% compared to 12%) *Main source of evasion for the RNG, as the high AGI makes up for the low evasion skill given, but still not as effective. Ranged accuracy always comes before this. Any other slot that you cannot add any form of ranged attack, ranged accuracy or strength, this should be your next thought. Dex/Critical Hits *This section is just to say: don't bother. Critical hits on ranged attacks are x1.25 normal damage, which is VERY small (compared to melee hits). *By all means up your crit hit rate, if it's not at a sacrifice of the other 4 main stats. *If a crit hit rate is on a weapon, then it's for that weapon ONLY. I.e. Thunder Staff's crit hit rate is for the staff ONLY, meaning ranged attacks will NOT be affected. Therefore, bad idea. Only staff you should ever really use is fire staff, and maybe earth staff (lol). Wind staff is good for other situations, but not really for exp. Ranged Attack *Since the update, this is important if you wish to melee especially (soloing). The more ranged attack you have, the less of an effect being further away from the right spot to gain optimum attack has, as well as slightly increasing your 'sweet spot' damage. (Depending on Ranged weapon used.) *Example: You're normal attack hits for 123 damage at 'the spot'. When up close, your attacks hit for 101 damage. You add a little bit of ranged attack (let's say 20). Your attacks up close now hit for around ~109, or something to that effect. Usually, this is the case on VT or less mobs, when damage is capped. *If it is uncapped, then you would see a damage difference if you were point blank compared with in the proper position that is quite noticeable (usually 20-40 damage differences), regardless of ranged attack+ you have (Because you still haven’t managed to cap damage). *It is speculated that some weapons (Vali's Bow) have no ranged attack cap, therefore standing in 'the spot' is always needed to gain the full effects. I personally don't believe these theories, but some do. I think you ought to be standing in that spot all the time anyway!!! Ranged Accuracy *Your most important stat. You NEED this, badly. There's lots of gear out there to up ranged accuracy, and I suggest you get it all. Longer delay weapons needs more accuracy as you can imagine, as each hit is critical. *If your accuracy seems capped, or your hit rate is good, then you may consider switching out some. But each bit of ranged accuracy has an unusually MASSIVE effect. Having -10 ranged accuracy to boost +20 to ranged attack (i.e. Gunner's Mantle) has a devastating blow to your overall accuracy, and isn't worth the sacrifice for ranged attack! *For weapon skills that have inaccuracy, such as Sidewinder, you'll need this. Mainly for IT mobs, as VT mobs you can afford to switch out some for more ranged attack or STR. Leveling Guide *Basic leveling guide. Shows abilities gained, subjob options, and notable gear. Remember that gear can be dependant on the mob you are fighting, and food you are using. Don't be afraid to experiment to see what suits best. It is up to you to decide how you use these items (e.g. what you macro in for weapon skills, etc), as defining what stats affect what should allow you to analyze the best combinations yourself (you have to do SOME of the work :P). *If you see a +1 in the list, it is usually recommended to get that. If it is an NQ piece of gear, than of course the HQ is not needed, but is nice. *Things that are italic means that it -may- be out of your funding/obtaining range, therefore you need not worry about it unless you have money to spare, or the people to help you get it. By out of funding range, we're talking about it being in the millions or so and it is more of a luxury more than a major use. *All job traits and abilities are being listed, but the ones that are of some use are underlined. *You should try to keep BOTH Marksmanship and Archery capped, as they will have their uses. Level 1 -Ability: Eagle Eye Shot -Trait: Wide Scan II -Ability: Sharpshot Earring: Cassie Earring Ranged: Light Crossbow +1 Ranged: Shortbow +1 Ring: San d'Orian Ring, Windurstian Ring Level 5 -Trait: Alertness Ranged: Longbow +1 Level 7 Feet: Leaping Boots/Bounding Boots Neck: Feather Collar +1 Level 10 -Ability: Scavenge -Trait: Accuracy Bonus -Sub WAR: Ability: Provoke -Sub NIN: Trait: Stealth -Sub SAM: Ability: Warding Circle -Sub SAM: Trait: Resist Blind Ranged: Royal Archer's Longbow Ranged: Legionnaire's Crossbow Weapon: Legionnaire's Axe Head: Royal Footman's Bandana Hands: Royal Footman's Gloves Level 12 Ranged: Hunter's Longbow Ranged: Crossbow +1 Hands: Linen Cuffs +1 Level 14 Rings: Courage Ring Rings: Reflex Ring Ring: Mighty Ring Ring: Vision Ring Neck: Ranger's Necklace Level 15 -Trait: Rapid Shot Level 16 Ranged: Power Bow +1 Earrings: Bone Earring +1 Body: Trailer's Tunica Level 18 -Sub NIN: Spell: Tonko: Ichi Level 20 -Ability: Camouflage -Trait: Resist Poison -Trait: Wide Scan III -Sub WAR: Trait: Defense Bonus -Sub NIN: Trait: Dual Wield -Sub NIN: Trait: Resist Bind -Sub SAM: Trait: Store TP Ranged: Almogavar Bow Weapon: Battleaxe Weapon: Decurion's Dagger Feet: Strider Boots/Trotter Boots Level 21 Earrings: Beetle Earring +1 Rings: Beetle Ring +1 Legs: Garrison Hose Level 24 Sub NIN: Spell: Utsusemi: Ichi Head: Emperor Hairpin/Empress Hairpin Legs: Martial Slacks Back: Nomad's Mantle Level 25 Weapon: Windurstian Knife Level 27 Ranged: Pirate's Gun +1 Hands: Custom M Gloves, Wonder Mitts (Vice versa gender) Level 28 Weapon: Archer's Knives Level 29 Ring: Bowyer Ring Feet: Savage Gaiters, Wonder Clomps Level 30 -Trait: Accuracy Bonus II -Ability: Barrage -Sub WAR: Ability: Berserk -Sub WAR: Trait: Resist Virus -Sub NIN: Trait: Subtle Blow -Sub NIN: Spell(s): Hyoton: Ichi, Huton: Ichi, etc. (rest of elemental wheel.) -Sub SAM: Ability: Third Eye Ranged: Great Bow +1 Ranged: Military Gun Ranged: Zamburak+1 (W/Holy Bolts, Acid) Weapon: Hawker's Knives Waist: Mercenary Captain's Belt Body: Noct Doublet +1 Legs: Noct Brais +1 Hands: Noct Gloves +1 Ring: Rajas Ring Level 33 Neck: Peacock Charm/Peacock Amulet Level 34 Ranged: Serpentine Gun Legs: Republic Cuisses Level 35 Earrings: Drone Earring Rings: Horn Ring +1 Ring: Jaeger Ring Level 38 -Sub NIN: Spell: Kurayami: Ichi Level 40 -Trait: Resist Poison II -Trait: Wide Scan IV -Ability: Shadowbind -Sub SAM: Trait: Zanshin -Sub NIN: Spell: Hojo: Ichi Ranged: Battle Bow +1 Ranged: Thug's Zamburak Ring: Crossbowman's Ring Ring: Marksman's Ring Earring: Intruder Earring Rings: Sniper's Ring/Woodsman Ring Level 41 Ranged: Sniping Bow (AF-guide here) Head: Voyager Sallet Level 45 Rings: Carapace Ring +1 Level 49 Earring: Heims Earring Level 50 -Trait: Accuracy Bonus III -Sub WAR: Ability: Defender -Sub WAR: Trait: Double Attack -Sub NIN: Trait: Dual Wield II -Sub SAM: Ability: Hasso -Sub SAM: Trait: Resist Blind II Ranged: Arbalest +1 Ranged: Musketeer Gun Ranged: War Bow +1 Waist: Desert Belt, Jungle Belt, Ocean Belt Waist: Royal Knight's Belt Body: Shikaree Aketon Level 51 -Ability: Unlimited Shot Ranged: Musketeer Gun +1 Weapon: Light Staff Weapon: Fire Staff Weapon: Earth Staff Level 52 Hands: Hunter's Bracers (AF-guide here) Waist: Royal Knight's Belt +1 Level 54 -Sub NIN: Spell: Dokumori: Ichi Head: Hunter's Beret (AF-guide here) Level 55 Ranged: Eurytos' Bow/Vali's Bow (Best bow if you can get) Hands: Jaridah Bazubands Body: Jaridah Peti Legs: Jaridah Salvars Back: Royal Army Mantle Rings: Scorpion Ring +1 Earring: Waetoto's Earring (Tarus) Level 56 Legs: Hunter's Braccae (AF-Crawlers' Nest Coffer) Level 58 Body: Hunter's Jerkin (AF-Monastic Cavern Coffer) Ranged: Armbrust Level 60 -Trait: Resist Poison III -Trait: Wide Scan V -Sub WAR: Trait: Attack Bonus -Sub NIN: Trait: Resist Bind II -Sub SAM: Ability: Meditate -Sub SAM: Trait: Store TP II -Sub NIN: Spell: Jubaku: Ichi Ranged: Heavy Crossbow +1 Ranged: Selene's Bow (Second best bow) Feet: Hunter's Socks (AF-guide here Back: Bullseye Cape Neck: Chivalrous Chain Hands: Deadeye Gloves Ammo: Patriarch Protector's Arrow Ammo: Gold Musketeer's Bolt Waist: Potent Belt Waist: Precise Belt Level 61 Back: Amemet Mantle +1 Earring: Deadeye Earring Earring: Minuet Earring Level 62 Feet: Creek F Clomps, Creek F Mitts, Marine F Boots Level 63 Weapon: Fransisca Level 67 Ranged: Othinus' Bow (Best XBow) Rings: Marid Ring +1 Earrings: Triumph Earring Level 68 -Sub NIN: Spell: Tonko: Ni Level 69 Ranged: Machine Crossbow Back: Psilos Mantle Level 70 -Trait: Accuracy Bonus IV -Sub WAR: Ability: Warcry -Sub WAR: Trait: Resist Virus III -Sub SAM: Ability: Seigan Head: Optical Hat Rings: Behemoth Ring Ranged: Hellfire Weapon: Kriegsbeil Earring: Fenrir's Earring Waist: Jungle Sash Body: Kyudogi Hands: Mercenary's Dastanas Waist: Scout's Belt Feet: War Boots Level 71 Body: Archer's Jupon Hands: Scout's Bracers Waist: Venturer's Belt Level 72 Earring: Suppanomimi Legs: Dusk Trousers Hands: Pahluwan Dastanas Body: Pahluwan Khazagand Legs: Pahluwan Seraweels Legs: Scout's Braccae Level 73 Legs: Crimson Cuisses Hands: Crimson Finger Gauntlets Neck: Hope Torque, Faith Torque Head: Scout's Beret Level 74 -Sub NIN: Spell: Utsusemi: Ni Feet: Scout's Socks Rings: Flame Ring Level 75 -Merit: Ability: Flashy Shot -Merit: Ability: Stealth Shot -Merit: Trait: Recycle -Merit: Trait: Snapshot Body: Kirin's Osode Legs: Byakko's Haidate Feet: Suzaku's Sune-Ate Head: Wyvern Helm Head: Walahra Turban Hands: Seiryu's Kote Legs: Galliard Trousers Neck: Kappa Necklace Body: Scout's Jerkin FAQs Q1 What's the best weapon skills to use up till slugwinder? (Sidewinder and Slug Shot) A1 Hot shot/Flaming arrow. Piercing/Split shot does not ignore much defense, and the tp mod for hot shot/flaming are higher. Same with dulling arrow, it's merely a lesser version of flaming arrow, the -INT isn't great enough to be considered. Q2 Should I always equip a bigger damage ammo for weapon skill and barrage? A2 If you want, you'll see minimal difference if the damage difference is something like 2. I would still switch out for strong ammo whilst doing WS, depends for barrage. Q3 What food should I use on Ranger? A3 Depends entirely on the situation. I usually do not eat food until the first few fights have passed so I know what my accuracy is like, unless I know the camp and how good/bad my accuracy is. Sushi used should also be sole, squid is acceptable but not recommended. Attack food varies depending on your level. Pot-au-feu, Coeurl Sub are your ranged attack friends. Love them, use them, farm for them if you have to. Q4 Where's a good place to level at 33-34? A4 There is a handy site called campsitarus (This version in more detail is found at the vana'diel atlas version, found here), that provides all of your camps needed. Being a ranger, you are able to solo mobs that cannot move, however, such as worms. Try to keep them within a suitable range so that they do not con something like IT-high VT, as they will kill you with their spells. Remember, if you're soloing worms, it is a tough job, and you must use ranged attacks only. Q5 I thought meleeing would be good because of the extra TP gain! Why should I stand back and fire when I can get double the TP? A5 This is a fair point and acceptable logic, but you have to remember how badly damaged your ranged attacks get by being in point blank firing range. You won't even hit a lot until at least your third accuracy bonus, or you have merits, and in the end, you get more per-shot than the 'extra' damage from your weapon skills and dagger/axe hits! Atleast until you have Rampage, additionally, while meleeing, you will be inside of any AoE range, thus causing MP to be burnt curing you. Once you have Velocity Shot, your melee weapon delay will take a 15% hit, and your melee attack as well. Q6 How much will ranger actually cost me? Some people say it costs over 4 million gil from 20-75! A6 This depends on how you want to play ranger. For the most part, the gear itself is pretty cheap. The most gil-owning gear you'll probably buy would be the E-bow. Other than that, the ammo will cost you a heck of a lot (if you play the job right, anyway- no meleeing, just pure, good ol' arrow spam!!), probably 500k-1m+ depending on the type too! It is impossible for me to say... If your party kills slow, you use more ammo. If it kills fast, you use less. 2m+ is a 'safety' guess. :P Easily, rectified by levelling woodworking to 60. You will be able to make all arrows and bolts up to and including darksteel bolts and demon arrows with 60 woodworking. This will save you IMMENSE amounts of gil. Woodworking is one of the few trades that can actually be quite profitable while skilling up as long as you take the arrow/bolt skillup route. You will also spend money on the Following items if you cannot obtain them from fighting/LS points etc: Kirin's Osode, E.Bow, Triumph earrings, Amemet Mantle +1 etc. tbh you dont really need E-bow. There is a few others that work good. One is Selene Bow @60 and now with the July update you can almost make a ebow with the new Augmented quest. Xiath 15:33, 7 August 2009 (UTC)